totaldrama_project_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race is the first spin-off series of Total Drama. Overview "Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, an action-filled, outrageous buddy comedy in which eighteen pairs of unforgettable characters are put to the mental, physical and emotional test in a frantic race around the world. Each new leg of the Race features an adventure to a new country where teams will face off against BRUTAL challenges, baffling local customs, and competing teams as they frantically race to the next Chill Zone on their way to the ultimate Finish Line. They’ll all push themselves to the limit, but only one team will win the Race and the prize of $1,000,000!" Episodes : For more information about this section, visit: List of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race episodes Cast Canon / "Season 1" Eighteen pairs of two contestants plus the host of the show, Don. *Anne Maria, Blaineley, and Chris all made cameo appearances in one episode. Fanon / "Season 2" Elimination For more information about this section, visit: Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race elimination table The process of elimination in this show is different compared to Total Drama. Rather than being eliminated by being voted off, the eliminations in Ridonculous Race are automatic. They are simply decided by whichever team is the last to reach the Chill Zone in each leg of the race. Some episodes may be non-elimination rounds, but it is never announced until after the final team has arrived. Only one team is eliminated in an irregular manner despite not coming in last when one of their members sustained injuries that were too serious to allow them to continue. Canon / "Season 1" Fanon / "Season 2" Locations For more information about this section, visit: List of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race locations Trivia *While Total Drama is based on Survivor, The Ridonculous Race is based on The Amazing Race. Thus, many of the gameplay elements and rules of the show mirror those of The Amazing Race. **In addition to this, the main logo and title for The Ridonculous Race is also similar to that of The Amazing Race. *Unlike Total Drama (with the exception of Blaineley), the contestants of The Ridonculous Race are of varying age. The age of the contestants are revealed by producer Christine Thompson. *Noah, Owen, and Geoff are 19 years old by the time they join the Race, suggesting that three years have passed since Total Drama Island. However, this is an error in continuity as Chris states in The Enchanted Franken-Forest that three years have passed since Total Drama Island. Chris was later imprisoned for a year before the premiere of Total Drama All-Stars. Assuming that it has been at least four years since the first season, the original contestants should all be 20 years or older. *Since Leonard is still 16 years old, which is the minimum age for all Total Drama contestants, it suggests that the Race takes place in less than a year after Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *Like The Amazing Race, teams will often talk about their time on the show during a montage of their moments after they are eliminated. *Unlike Total Drama, there are several eating challenges as well as water-themed challenges. *The first four teams to be eliminated are coincidentally the final four teams to be introduced in None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1. *Both teams with one of the members voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow and Katie Griffin are eliminated back-to-back. *Both teams with one member voiced by Carlos Diaz are eliminated in the same episode. *The last two teams with one member voiced by Carter Hayden are eliminated back-to-back. *Two characters voiced by Scott McCord reach the finale. *Counting Total Drama, this is the first time in the franchise where any contestant who returns from being previously eliminated goes on to become a finalist. *This is the first series in the franchise not to air on Teletoon, instead of airing on the Canadian version of Cartoon Network. *Counting the Surfers' ending as well as Total Drama, this is the only time where all of the contestants had at some point been eliminated. *Bridgette is mentioned by Geoff in several episodes, being at Australia for a surfing competition. Ironically, when the race visits said country in two episodes, she did not make any sort of appearance. *This is the first Total Drama series in the franchise not to have Christian Potenza as part of the voice cast. Category:In-show media Category:Total Drama